35 Ways To Make Prowl Glitch
by Nexia Jazilynn Prime
Summary: It's a well known fact that Prowl has a processor error that makes it so that he can't process things that are illogical. His battle and logic computer are so advanced that he just can't handle the illogical. When he comes across something illogical, he glitches. So... here are 35 things that WILL make Prowl glitch. 35 things that we can all get a laugh from as we watch Prowl crash


I've been working on this story for several months... it's taken me quite a while to think of so many ways to make Prowl glitch. I originally was planning on trying to think of 100 ways to make Prowl glitch, but five months of working on this story and I still only have 35... yeah, I think I just stick with this. I did have a few more, but they had to do with Sparklings or Sparkbonds of some sort... both subjects that I consider taboo to joke about. It'd be cruel to joke about Sparklings since the Cybertronians don't think anymore can be created, and Sparkbonds... well it just doesn't feel right to make jokes about them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Thirty-Five Ways to Make Prowl Glitch

1) Watch Tangled while Prowl is in the room.

2) Tell Prowl you're a Techno-Organic.

3) If he doesn't believe that you're a Techno-Organic, drink Blue Raspberry Fruit Punch and tell him you're drinking Energon.

4) Inhale helium and start singing chipmunk songs when Prowl walks in the room.

5) Bribe Knockout with a wash and polish, as well as a full waxing using Meguiars NXT car wax if he welds cat ears and a tail to Megatron's frame and installs kitten programing into Megatron's CPU.

6) Once Knockout completes his end of the bargain, let yourself be captured by Decepticons so you can sneak catnip into Megatron's Energon and then watch Megatron act like a kitten with a high when the Autobots come to rescue you.

7) Show Prowl the Youtube video Starscream's Cookies.

8) Pretend that you're an energon vampire.

9) Tell Prowl you like Skittles cause you can 'taste the rainbow'.

10) Eat enough carrots that your skin turns orange.

11) Walk into the base in an Ironman suit and say that you've turned Cybertronian.

12) Get purple contacts, some ripped clothing and then paint yourself with neon purple paint like it's blood dripping down your skin and clothes before walking around the Autobot base like you've been infected with Dark Energon and act like a zombie.

13) Tell Prowl you live in a Gingerbread house.

14) Tell Prowl you have a pet cat named Ravage and two pet birds named Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak.

15) Walk into base talking to empty air like someone is there and say you're talking to Barricade.

16) Show/read him a slash story of Megatron and Starscream.

17) Show Prowl episodes of Criss Angel Mindfreak.

18) Introduce Prowl to the Animorphs book series.

19) Use suction cups to crawl up a wall and tell Prowl you're part spider.

20) Hide a cigarette and tell Prowl your processor is burning.

21) Get a pair of angel wings and a harness used for movies, clothes to cover the harness, and then 'fly' around the base when Prowl walks in yelling "I'm and Angel! I've died and become an Angel!"

22) Use ventriloquism and make your voice come from some inanimate object.

23) Tell Prowl you saw Megatron and Starscream in the Autobot wash racks, both of them singing and in their protoforms.

24) Tell Prowl Starscream is a femme.

25) If Prowl doesn't believe you when you say Starscream is a femme, list a few reasons for your hypothesis – like Starscream wears high heels, his voice is high pitched and extremely girly, and he has pink stripes on his wings.

26) Suggest that the only reason Megatron hasn't offlined Starscream yet is because Starscream makes a good berth partner.

27) Ask Prowl to explain the Cybertronian equivalent of the 'birds and the bees' talk.

28) Tell Prowl that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are coming to Earth and you plan on helping them with all their pranks.

29) Tell Prowl that Ravage took you joyriding.

30) Tell Prowl you're a dragon trapped in human form.

31) If he doesn't believe you, 'breathe fire'.

32) Watch the Harry Potter series when Prowl is around.

33) Read 'Green Eggs and Ham' out loud while Prowl is in the room… or any Dr. Seuss book for that matter.

34)When Wheeljack says he has an invention that he's just finished, say that if it actually works and doesn't explode then you're a porcupine. When it actually doesn't explode, come into base the next day dressed as a porcupine… and right in front of Prowl, say, 'Well what do you know… I guess I actually am a porcupine. I guess I better go apologize to Wheeljack…' and then walk of in the direction of Wheeljack's lab.

35)Show Prowl the movie Bruce Almighty and when the movie is over, say that you wish you had the power to make a Predacon crawl out of Megatron's aft… then get a thoughtful look on your face and say that on second thought, Megatron's probably such a glitch _because_ he has a Predacon stuck up his aft… and he seriously needs to get it removed.


End file.
